Choosing Lovers (Sequel to Jake's Date)
by timva06
Summary: After Jake's date with Caroline, someone else steps in (R for Language)


This story starts off right after Caroline kissed Jake on the doorstep, it might confuse you  
thats why I just wanted to inform you.  
  
  
Standing there at the doorstep of Caroline's house, Jake couldn't move, being love-struck from just one kiss on his cheek from his new girlfriend. He stumbled off the doorstep  
and barely could get into his car to leave. He drove home, and went to sleep, still feeling that kiss he got from his girl.   
  
The next morning Jake didn't wake up until 1:00pm, when he heard his telephone ringing, it was Caroline. She left a message on the machine asking when they were going to hook up again. He called her back after his shower and he got ready for work. He told her he was free next Saturday, and she agreed. Jake wasn't very interested in working on cars that day, he kept dropping screws, loosing all of the bolts needed to fix things, all he was thinking about was Caroline.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Jake" Chance asked. "Oh, nothing really just thinking" Jake responded. "Well, stop playing around we have a client in 15 minutes, and I heard she pays really well. Jake didn't care about the money or the client, he really wasn't even paying any attention, but he tried to get his act together.   
Fifteen minutes later a black Chevrolet car drove up into the driveway, it's bumper had scratches and the windshield was cracked. A woman about 25, with blonde hair, and the type of hips you can only dream about, stepped out of the car and walked towards the staring cats. "How long is it gonna take, I don't have all day" she said in a snobbish voice. "Oh.. uhh… well, give us about two hours" Jake stuttered. He could not get his eyes off her, he made Caroline look like a dog.  
  
"What's the matter hunny, never seen a real woman before" she said laughing. "Oh, no, I was.. uhh".. "Don't worry happens all the time" the lady said re-assuring him. "My name is Elizabeth, I just moved here from Colorado about two weeks ago, and I need somebody to.. help me around town, and volunteers"? Jake.. without even thinking about his date on Saturday volunteered. "I'll help you no problem" he said. "Oh great!, pick me up Saturday at 5pm." She walked off to the nearby store while they worked on her car.  
  
"Nice job, dumb-ass, don't you remember the date you supposedly have with that Caroline girl" Chance said. "Ohh.. shit! I forgot all about Caroline, you've gotta help me out buddy" Jake said. "Nope, you got yourself into this mess, and your gonna get yourself out, just call Caroline and tell her you can't make it, she will understand." Chance told him. Jake called Caroline and left a message on her machine telling her he couldn't make it he has to go to his sick grandmother's house.   
  
Saturday came faster than anyone could imagine, and Jake walked over to Elizabeth's house. A mansion with about 20 windows, and a sign that says NO TRESPASSING on the gate. Jake rang a bell that triggered a voice system, "who is it" said a voice on the machine. "It's me Jake, can I come in"? Jake said. "Ok, I am opening the gate" He walked up a long path and knocked on her door, she swung it open wearing sweat pants, and a shirt that said Colorado Gym on it. "Sorry, I was working out, us girls have to keep in shape" she said laughing. "I agree" Jake said nervously.  
  
They walked around town for hours and Jake showed her all around town, he showed her the park, he showed her the pool, the restaurants, even inch of the town, holding her hand along the way. When they got back to the shop, Jake saw Caroline standing at the garage, with her arms folded. "Caroline.. what are you doing here.."? Jake said scared out of his mind. "What the fuck is this, this doesn't look like your mother, you son of a bitch, I knew you were too good to be true!" and with that Caroline stormed out of his garage knocking over some paint cans, and a pile of nails onto the floor. "Who was that?" Elizabeth said, almost scared out of her mind. "My.. girlfriend" Jake said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..   
  
  
  
  
So, this is my first Fiction, what did you think. 


End file.
